


Axis Powers Hetalia: The Black Apocalypse

by xXM0n0chromeNimbusXx



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Future, Alternate History, Angst, Blood and Gore, Comedy, Communism, Countries Using Human Names, Dark, Drama, Dramedy, Eventual Romance, Guns, Humor, Maybe - Freeform, Tragedy, Violence, a lot of fucked up shit might happen, probably not gonna finish this, probably taipan or some strange shit like that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 12:12:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12365523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXM0n0chromeNimbusXx/pseuds/xXM0n0chromeNimbusXx
Summary: The world is volatile. The nature of human beings can prove it.[THE READERS CAN CHOOSE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!]





	1. Prologue: Premonition

**Author's Note:**

> Notes before we begin:  
> Characters will refer to each-other by their human names for simplicity's sake. In case you need a guide:  
> Im Gyeong-Suk: North Korea  
> Brian Kirkland: Ireland  
> Angus Kirkland: Scotland  
> Gwenyth Kirkland: Wales  
> Liam Kirkland: Northern Ireland  
> Wang Mei: Taiwan  
> Leo Wang: Hong Kong  
> José Davion Tanjutco Legazpí: The Philippines
> 
> Also, I own nothing except for the OCs and this story (lmao original disclaimer is original)
> 
> (Disclaimer: This is in no way political and does not reflect the author's personal views. Accuracy and situations that make actual sense are in no way top priority in the events of this story. This is just for fun.)

Gyeong-Suk stood on both knees in the cold, body-numbing snow, her teary eyes fixiated on the barrel of Ivan's revolver steadily aimed at her forehead.

“Father...I-Ivan...” the raven-haired woman mumbled. “You can kill me, but kill Yong-Soo first.”

The Russian's breath was visible in the cold air, made more so by the smoke of his cigarette. His violet eyes stared back at Gyeong-Suk with intent as he held the gun just a foot away from her head. “Don't trick me, Gyeong-Suk. I have no intention of killing your brother.”

“Why did you betray me like this?” she cried, her weepy voice echoing in a croaky manner throughout the forest.

“The world has no need for you. However, both you and your brother can benefit from this.”

“At least...at least let me speak to him...where is he, Ivan? Where is he?” Gyeong-Suk asked, knowing that there was no getting out of this. North Korea was going to fall to one or the other.

Yong-Soo treaded towards his bloodied and beaten sister. “Mwo? _What?_ ” Gyeong-Suk's breath hitched before she looked behind her to see her brother, looking down at her with the same eyes as Ivan's.

The girl looked back at him with teary eyes. “J-joesong haeyo...hyeongje... _I'm sorry...brother..._ ”

Yong-Soo stared at her and drew his own gun, aiming it at point blank to the back of her head. “Neoneun chungbunhi haess-eo. _You've done enough._ ”

“Jebal...Naega byeonhalgeoya. I jag-eob-eul suhaenghaji masibsio... _Please...I'll change...Don't do this..._ ”

“Geugeon geojismal-iya. Neodo al janh-a. _That's a lie. You know that._ ”

“Yongsu...jebal...naneun bakkwil su-issda. _Yong-Soo...please...I can change._ ”

Yong-Soo had enough. “Jeoldae bakkul su eobsda! _You can never change!_ ”

Bang. Blood and brain matter had splattered all over Ivan's and Yong-Soo's clothes. However, the blow to Gyeong-Suk's head hadn't been from either of them.

“...Yǒurén bùdé bù zhèyàng zuò. _Someone had to do it._ ”


	2. Alliances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> funetik aksent cause i can

-*-*-*-  
29 years earlier...  
-*-*-*-

Gwen and Angus stood in protest in front of Arthur, an angry look crossing their faces.

“Listen here, you little brats! I'm not letting you go anywhere! You will stay with me until I fall!” Arthur barked.

“We don' need to do anythin', Iggy! You may as well fuck y'self, cause Gwen n' I are leavin'. We're gon' be independent whether ya' like't or not.” Angus yelled back with rage in his green eyes.

“What did you say to me, you bloody lil' wanker?”

The Welshwoman sighed. “Sorry, Arthur. I just want to see what it's like to be an actual country. Angus feels the same.”

“Gwenyth Kirkland! You are not going to do this! And if you will, there will be a war!”

“So be it! I'm sure I will have enough forces to gain independence. Especially since beforehand, I made an agreement with Angus to help me. Maybe we also secretly decided to become a unified country. But you wouldn't know that, cause you're old!”

“I am most certainly not!” Arthur yelled.

“Bye-bye, Iggy-poo!” Gwen cooed, taking Angus's wrist and dragging him away with her.

“Get back here!!!” the Brit ran after the two regions frantically, but his efforts were in vain, as they managed to outrun him.

Brian crossed his arms, shaking his head in discontent and walked over to Arthur. “Just let 'em have it, Arthur. Angus tried it once, failed, and now he's doing it again. Gwen's joinin' in cause...cause...” A beat. “Er...I dunno. I think she's just doing it cause she's curious...”

“Brian! The United Kingdom can't be united if Scotland and Wales aren't a part of it! Then it's just...just...'The Kingdom'. That's so mundane!”

“...Or just...'England'. Because that's what you are.” Brian chuckled. “Also, can I take the northern part of Ireland back?”

“Fine! Why isn't that bloody frog taking me in? It's high time he does that! Let's all take my land! Woo hoo!”

“Freak...” Brian muttered.

Meanwhile, in Japan...

Mei and Kiku shook hands in agreement.

“So, it's settled! Oooh! This is so exciting!!” Mei said giddily.

“Preez, Mei-san. Try to carm yourselrf. It is not as exciting as you might zhink.” Kiku said calmly, trying to settle the Taiwanese girl down.

“Ahahahaha~! Duìbùqǐ! _I'm sorry!_ I get like that around you!” Mei blushed a little.

“It is quite arright.” Kiku chuckled. “I don't rearry know why you opted to do zhis.”

“Uhh...we'll discuss that over tea. 'Kay?” Mei winked at Kiku, who just hung his head down and smiled. “What should we call ourselves...? Ooh! The Eastern Union!”

Kiku's eyes trailed off. “No, I zhink zhat sounds too simirarr to Zha European Union.” Kiku thought for a moment. “Asian Union doesn't crick right izzaah...”

“What about 'Hua'?” Mei chimed.

Kiku smiled. “Zhat can be a working taiterr...it saahtanri sounds rike a pretty name. I was zhinking...Hua-Jachen. Zhat second part is meaningress from what I know...”

“Sure! Oh! Maybe I can invite a few others too...” Mei took out her cellphone and tried to text Leo. But, Kiku snatched up her phone as soon as he caught on.

“Hey! Rude!”

“Mei-san! You know Arrfred-san might be abrr to track your texts.” Kiku looked at the phone. “Why are you texting Riio-san? He's a city state zhat stirr technikree rives with Yao-san.”

“It has nothing to do with the union. I was just saying 'hi' to him! See?” Mei pointed to the screen.

“...Oh...” Kiku paused. “Gomen'nasai. _I'm sorry._ ” he handed the phone back to the brunette. “You know, Mei-san...I don't zhink we should convince aazaa countries to join us so soon. We should wait it out and see where zhis goes. Now, what about your riizaning behind your decision to join forces with me?”

“Tea for two, please!” Mei shouted at the barista before looking back at Kiku. “What do you want? I was thinking bubble tea!”

“Bubble tea sounds interesting.” Kiku sat down.

“Two bubble teas, please!!!” Mei added while holding two of her fingers up. The barista at the counter nodded in response. She then sat down across from Kiku.

“So, are you ready to terr me zha whole story?”

Mei nodded and cleared her throat. “Well...lately, Yao's been giving me the cold shoulder, and I was looking for a way to kind of get revenge for my attempted annexation...I didn't wanna sign the treaty, so I burned it in a blind rage. I looked for people all over the place. Leo's too small, Yong-Soo's in a bit of a kerfuffle with his sister as usual, Yao's out of the question cause I made him super mad at me, Ozzie's too far, and José rejected the whole idea because of the deal he made with Alfred, so all of that left me with you as my only choice.”

Kiku sighed. “I see. Werr, I hope we can convince aazaazz to join our cause someday. I rook forward to a rasting arriance with you, Mei.”

“Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not learning taiwanese or mandarin either im not lazy theyre just hard


	3. Together As A Team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is bad

Yong-Soo put his pencil away, closed his notebook, and put it back in his desk drawer. He propped both his elbows on the table and sighed. “Jenjang... _Damn it_ I'm so bored...”

Suddenly, the Korean's phone vibrated as the ringtone blared from the speakers. He should change it soon.

Yong-Soo picked up the phone and answered. “Annyeong! _Hello!_ ”

Mei was on the line. “Yong-Soo. I know you're busy, but—”

“I'm not busy. Gyeong-Suk said she doesn't wanna bother me right now. She's such a loner.”

“Gee, I wonder why a totalitarian nation would be such a loner. Anyway, I waited until you were out of any conflicts to ask you something.”

“Yeah?”

“Do you want to join the alliance Kiku and I formed?”

“Alliance?”

“Yeah, alliance. We're calling it 'Hua-Jachen'.”

“Hua-Jachen? What does the 'Jachen' part mean?”

“I dunno. Kiku made it up.”

“Say hi to that loser for me!”

...

“What do you mean by 'ruuzaa'?!”

“Sorry, Yong-Soo, but I gotta hang up. Zàijiàn! _Goodbye!_ ”

“Annyeong! _Goodbye!_ Also yeah, I'll join!” Yong-Soo exclaimed before hanging up and placing his phone back to its original place. The brunet laid his head on his desk. “...Igeos-eun heungmiloul geos-ida. _...This will be interesting._ ” He laid there for a few moments and thought about it. Surely, North wouldn't think much of it...she already hates his guts...

**BOOM!!!!!!**

Yong-Soo's chair toppled to the ground with him on it. “Jegilal! _Shit!_ ”

Meanwhile in Japan...

“Okay! Are you calmed down now, Kiku, or are you still going to cry like a bitch?” Mei boomed, firmly grasping Kiku's wrists and holding them behind his back.

“I'm sorry, Mei-san! Preez ret me go!”

“Fine!” Mei released Kiku from her surprisingly strong grip. “Don't lash out like that. Also, you'll be seeing more of Yong-Soo, cause before he hung up on me, he accepted my invitation to join our alliance!”

“Okay...I'rr stop.”

“Okay! First order of business, we'll tell Arthur about the whole thing!” Mei grabbed her phone and dialed Arthur's number. After a few moments, Mei was answered with something that startled her.

“I don't want to talk! How did you get this bloody number? Who is this? Yao!?”

Mei hung up.

“...What did he say?” Kiku tilted his head sideways.

“Nothing...” Mei put her phone back in her purse. However, just seconds after she put it back, her phone vibrated again. The brunette sighed and took her phone back out and answered. “Hello?”

“Mei! Yong-Soo just called Angus. He told me that he said Gyeong-Suk was teaming up with Ivan to create a new communist state!”

“Communist state!? I thought she didn't want to team up with anyone! How did they even manage that!?”

The line went silent for a few moments before Mei received a reply from another man with a thick Scottish accent whom she recognized as Angus. “Oi, Mei, I think it's best if I tell ya' what's goin' on, because I _was_ the one who received the call from Yong-Soo in the first place.”

“Okay. Tell me the juicy bits.” Mei grinned.

“Yong-Soo told me that 'e got a message from alleged hackers from North Korea that said 'e just got het wih-a mor'r shell.”

“That sounds horrible! Hope he's okay!”

“Ah, 'e's fine, lass. Rumour 'as'et that you n' Kiku got yerselves 'en an alliance of sorts.”

“How did you know?”

“Yong-Soo told me 'bout'et before 'e hung up on me.” Angus followed that with a chuckle. “Hope ya' got what it takes to defend against Gyeong-Suk.”

“Well, it's no rumour. Don't tell anyone. Okay, if Arthur or anyone else can hear you, tell him it's just for fun.”

“C'mon, I'm sure 'e'll pose no major threat, lassie. If 'e does try to pull somethin', I'll be sure to do _something_ 'bou'et. After all, I just gained independence.”

“Well, I'm gonna congratulate you on your independence!”

“Thank ye', lass.”

“Okay, is that all?”

“Yeah, pretty much. I'll be sure to keep ye' updated on the whole issue.” Angus gave the phone back to Arthur.

“Alright, Mei. None of this is my problem. I was thinking of reconciling with Kiku because of what happened all those years back during World War II, but it seems you've already sorted something out with him.”

“It's not too late, Arthur. If you wanna join our cause, then great!”

“It wouldn't make much sense, but sure. But, only as an ally, not a full member.”

“Okay! Welcome to our club! Welcome to our club! Welcome, Arthur! Welcome, Arthur! Welcome, Arthur! Welcome, Arthur—”

“Damare! _Shut up!_ We're in pubrick, Mei-san!” Kiku shouted.

“Heh. Sorry.”

“Okay...? Alright, I'm going to hang up now. Be safe.”

“Bye-bye, Arthur!”

Mei hung up and again, put her phone back in her purse. “I really hope that's the last of that. Arthur said he's gonna be supporting us, but not as a member.”

“Zhat's fine.” Kiku replied. “But stirr, zhis could be a move zhat could bring Aasaa-san and I as crose as we were back in zha good ord days. Ah...”

“We should go check on Yong-Soo.”

“We should. Ret's go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happens next? Tell me what you'd like to see in the comments, and I'll make sure to read every suggestion you send me.

**Author's Note:**

> im not going through the trouble of learning korean and chinese just to write different languages in a fucking fanfic about countries as people killing each other i used google translate and i hope to god its accurate feel free to hate me


End file.
